Bloody Roar II: The Stealth Assassins
by It's Just Matt
Summary: Takes place between Bloody Roar II and Bloody Roar III. Kenji is being pursued by a mysterious ninja. The ninja and his master will get Kenji back by any means necessary, this puts Uriko on the spot.
1. Ice Skating

Bloody Roar II, The Stealth Assassins

xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Chapter One

:In a lab of the Tylon Corp. Dr. Busuzima was experimenting with cloning.:

"Uh… Dr. Busuzima?", one of his assistants spoke up. "Yes, my dear?", was his reply. The assistant then continued, "one of the cells has duplicated". "And what does that mean, student?", he asked a bit angrily. "Well I don't know if the cell will survive, sir". With this his partner got a little nervous, "Busuzima we need to cut the project, I will not be responsible for the death of two children!". At that Busuzima became disappointed, "Stephan, Stephan, Stephan, you Americans have no faith in lab-science, continue the experiment".

A few months later…

"How are my children coming?" the mad scientist asked. "Well thanks to the speed growth chamber their about 7 years of age, but we will have to lacerate the skin holding them together", one of his assistants commented. "Well, I think their ready to come out, release them from the chamber. The chamber emptied of all it's containing water then a young nurse went up to gather the children, "They are beautiful aren't they Doctor?", she asked with enthusiasm. "Yeah, whatever" was the doctors reply, "Get them to the operating room".

"Ok boys your connected to each other, this is a problem, scalpel nurse", the mad doctor ordered, but the nurse protested," But Doctor, aren't you at least going to render them unconscious, so they don't feel any pain". "These little brats are going to learn to love pain", was his sadistic answer. He then cut right through the skin binding the two together "Now get the VR system ready I'm going to cram these kids with violence".

Kenji… Kenji… KENJI! GET UP, Yugo shouted.

Ok, ok, I'm up, why should I get up so early?

We gotta go meet Alice.

We, why do i have to come, Kenji complained.

Your comin' with me weather you like it or not, besides Uriko is with her, now come on get up.

Ok, Kenji groaned.

:In the Car:

"Hey Kenji, you know we really should hang out like this more," Yugo began talking while keeping his eyes on the road. "You know I mean, I don't really know much about you or anything, you never talk it's like you got real bad secrets or somthin', know what I mean,..." After a while of no response Yugo look over at Kenji, only to see he has dosed off. "Kenji, kenji, "KENJI WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

" I'm here what more do you want"

"I give up", Yugo protested

"Well here we are", Yugo stated somewhat proudly

"Ice Skating? You guys are dating at an ice skating forum?", Kenji said with deep sarcasm.

Yugo argued," It's not a date were just getting together"

"Sure", Kenji said teasingly

The two went inside to greet Alice and her sister. Once at the door they had to pay admission, Yugo dug around in his pocket for some money, then put a 20 up on the desk. Yugo began looking around for Alice "Where could that girl be" he said aloud, unknowingly. "She's over there", Kenji answered. At that Yugo ran over to Alice who was accompanied by her sister Uriko. "Oh hey Kenji" Uriko said while trying to put on her ice skates. Kenji went to the front desk to get some ice skates, upon his return Alice and Yugo had taken off; "_Possibly to the snack bar"_, Kenji though. He figured he'd better not waste time on it, so he and Uriko got on the ice.

"So Kenji are you excited about school?"

"Kind of, it'll be my first time in a real school with other kids"

"Yeah, you have too meet all of my friends", Uriko said excitedly

"Sounds fun", Kenji replied, then he started skating backwards.

"Hey, how do you do that", Uriko asked

"Oh, skate backwards, it's easy, turn around"

"Ugh, I can't", she protested, "Hold me"

"Don't worry I've got you", Kenji reassured her

"What if I fall"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you, I promise"

"You promise?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you fall deliberately"

Something in his tone of voice reassured her so she tried turning around, and fell. But just as Kenji had promised, he caught her and put back on her feet. Within minuets Uriko was skating backwards, and feeling triumphant.

"See it's easy"

"Your right, it is, wow thanks Kenji!" Uriko hugged him as hard as she could.

"Could you loosen your grip a little bit, running out of air over here"

"Oh, sorry" Uriko ceased the hugging.

"So did you guys have a good time?", Alice asked. "Oh yeah, Kenji taught me how to skate backwards, it's so easy". Yugo looked at Kenji "Wow, that was pretty nice of you". "Thanks, Yugo", Kenji said. "Well looks like we better get home you guys gotta start school tomorrow", Yugo ordered. "Oh yeah, I'm sooooo excited", Uriko exclaimed. "So see you tomorrow Uriko", Kenji said. "Yeah tomorrow", replied Uriko.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2: The Attack

Uriko was getting ready for the first day of the 10th grade, it would also be Kenji's first day at school with other kids, he had been home schooled during the 9th grade. She was looking at herself in the mirror to see if she put the uniform on right.

"Hey Alice, how do I look?", Uriko asked turning away from the mirror. "Oh you look good, cute uniform", Alice said looking up from the computer. "Whoa! It's late I have to go, see you later Uriko. "Alright this afternoon", Uriko replied before Alice left.

Uriko took another look in the mirror then sat down on the couch. "Now I wonder when Kenji's coming". Uriko looked up at the clock, it read 7:25. "Well he should be here, maybe I should wait outside". Uriko got up off the couch and went outside to wait for Kenji. "He wouldn't have forgotten me would he?" Just then Kenji pulled up on his bike. "Are we going now?" he asked. "Oh, yes!", Uriko shouted "Let's go!". Uriko ran over to the bike and jumped on "BLAST OFF!". Kenji looked back "Take it easy", he said jokingly. With that the two set of for school.

Kenji parked the bike around some other bikes. The High school was huge there were tons of kids. The building looked rather nice, it was somewhat elegant marble floors and columns mahogany stairways, and even a chandelier. "Amazing", Kenji said in awe. "Yeah, it's a pretty cool place", Uriko matched. "Hey Uriko", two voices shouted out. Two girls came running out of a crowd. "Oh hi guys", Uriko replied "Kenji, this is Hina and Aria, girls this is Kenji Ogami". "It's nice to meet you", Kenji said. "Pleasure", Hina said flirtingly. "Kenji, do you have your schedule", Uriko asked. "Oh yes, right here", he said as he handed her the paper. She looked at it for a few moments then spoke up "Wow we have all of the same classes". "That's good, right", Kenji replied. "Of course", Uriko said "Let's go".

"So what's first", Kenji asked. "First we have…..Gym". Kenji followed Uriko all the way until she stopped. "Ok Kenji, now you can't come in here because this is the girls locker room. You go to the boys locker room, it's right down there", she said pointing to a similar door. Kenji looked over to the door, the started walking. "Don't worry Kenji", he looked back "You'll see me upstairs in the gym", Uriko smiled and turned away. Kenji smiled and walked into the boys locker room.

The instructor began to speak about what they would be doing when they got upstairs, apparently the they would be kick boxing today. The boy next to him was wide and about a foot taller. "Hey I don't think I've seen you before, you new?", the fat boy asked. "Oh yes, my name is Kenji", he replied. "Cool I'm Yuri, we're gonna kick box today". "Really you get to kick box in school", Kenji asked urgently. "Yeah but so far Eddie is champion", he said pointing to a black guy with dreadlocks, "He's from America, I hear they all know Karate", Yuri added. "Is that so?", Kenji said.

The class filed upstairs where the girls were completing exercises. "All right girls today we're just going to watch the boys kick box since it's the first day". There was no ring just a big square mat about three inches thick. Eddie put his gear on then went in, he had gold and black boxing gloves and shingards. Then the coach spoke up "Anyone going to challenge Eddie?" No one raised their hand. Then Eddie spoke up, "Come on, I thought all you Jap cats knew Karate" Then Kenji stepped out of the crowd, "I'll take you on", he said. The coach threw him the gear, Kenji quickly put it on, then stepped on the mat. "Oh looks like your boyfriend is going to fight Eddie", Aria said. "He is not my boyfriend she replied, we're just friends". Then the instructor shouted loudly, "Ready…. FIGHT!"

"So new guy you think you can take me, huh", Eddie said calmly. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here", Kenji replied. "Huh, a smart ass too", Eddie said as he lunged at Kenji. He responded quickly and dodged, "Nice move kid", Eddie tried a roundhouse for Kenji's head, he once again dodged. Then out of nowhere Kenji took a blow to the face, "What was that?", Kenji said, shocked. "Well that's one reason why they call me _The Cheetah"._ Kenji looked up "Are you a Zoanthrope?". "How do you know?", Eddie asked, "Takes one to know one", Kenji replied. Then they went at it matching punches and kicks the whole time. Then the bell rang. "Ok stop", the coach demanded. "I like your moves", Eddie complimented Kenji, "I like your style", Kenji added.

The day went pretty smoothly for Kenji, plus Uriko was in all of his classes. "_I wonder what we'll do tomorrow"_, Kenji though. "Heeeey, Kenji", shouted Uriko as she ran toward him. She looked like she was out of breath "Hey(pant)… Kenji you…(pant) going home?". "Actually no, I'm going to spar with Eddie this afternoon, you want to come?". "Oh no thanks I'll go over to Aria's house". "Ok see you later then", Kenji got on his bike and set off down the road. Uriko went the other way. "So Kenji is sparring, well I guess that's good it's always good keep your skill up, still" Uriko looked at the ground and then stopped walking "Maybe I should have went" then she continued to walk until she saw something unusual directly ahead of was a person who appeared to be Bakuryu, but was different. This guy wore a chain armor sleeveless shirt with a ninja arm guard which had a sword tucked in it, he also had bands on his right arm that were lined with small knives. Another difference was his pants were red not yellow, also his red scarf was wrapped around his face concealing his nose and mouth. Finally he had dark spikey hair that looked like it had been ruffled up, not like Bakuryu straight hair. This guy stared at her with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. "Who are you", Uriko managed to force out the words. "I am a ghost", the man said, "I've come here to retrieve Bakuryu, were is he?". _"Oh no, he's come to take Kenji away again"._ "I know, you're here to brainwash Kenji again, well I won't let you". "Where's Bakuryu, and who are you". "I'm Uriko Nonomura, and I wont let you take Kenji". "Oh, I remember you, you're the kitten, tell me kitty who is Kenji". "Kenji's my friend, and Busuzima sent you to brainwash him", she shouted angrily. "I would never brainwash Bakuryu he's"- before he could finish he was cut off by Uriko, "If you want him, you'll have to go through me". "Have it your way then" he assumed the same fighting stance as Kenji, "Ready, kitten". "You bet". Uriko trough herself at the ninja but only hit the ground behind him, he then through a knife at her that stuck in her right arm, Uriko let out a cry of pain as he continued to throw knife after knife never missing a hit. "Oh dear, out of knives" He then drew the katana out from it's sheath and pointed it at her. "No don't!", she screamed. "Tell me where he is!", the ninja ordered. "Kenji, Help!".

About a mile away Eddie and Kenji were sparring until Eddie stopped.

"What's wrong", Kenji asked curiously

"Did you hear that", Eddie asked

"Hear what"

"Someone's in trouble let's go", Eddie ordered.

Kenji and Eddie, then took off with Eddie leading the way, Kenji tried to keep up but Eddie was too fast. Kenji stayed about 3 yards behind him the whole way until Eddie stopped. "What is it", Kenji wondered.

"There's a girl pinned to a tree!", Eddie exclaimed.

Kenji looked up and realized who it was, and what he saw shocked him "URIKO!", He yelled as ran to her aid, "Uriko, speak to me, SPEAK TO ME!".

"She needs to get to a hospital, Kenji", Eddie, interrupted. He and Kenji took the knives out of her body and Eddie took her off the tree. "I'm faster and she needs to get their as soon as possible". Eddie took off and Kenji did his best to keep up.

Once at the hospital Uriko was sent to the ER, Eddie and Kenji stayed in the waiting room, Kenji was worried about Uriko, all of that blood loss, he worried if she would make it or not. _"What if one of the knives hit a vital organ, will she be ok"._


	3. New Student

Chapter 3: New Student

"Eddie, do you think she'll be ok?", Kenji worried. "I think she'll be fine, she's a strong girl, and what does'nt kill you makes you stronger", Eddie attempted to reassure Kenji. "Nonomura, Uriko Nonomura", one of the nurses called, looking for the ones who brought her. "Oh, how is she, is she ok", Kenji asked as fast as he could. "your friend recieved fifty four stabs, lost a lot of blood, and is currently unconcious". They halted at room #65, the nurse opened the door. "Doctor, these two came with the girl", the nurse informed him. "Ah, yes our heros, come in", the doctor greeted ever so politely. "Is Uriko ok?", Kenji asked with an eager tone. "Well she does have a stong will, and I belive where theres a will theres a way".

"So she's going to make it?", Kenji asked, desperately.

"Well, any normal fifteen year old girl would have died", the doctor stalled.

"Your not giving me a straight answer", Kenji said with a look of disgust on his face.

"The truth is... I dont know, if I were you I'd pray", the doctor then walked out of the room.

Kenji walked over to Uriko's bed and pulled up a chair. "Your not going to stay here are you", Eddie asked his friend. "Of course I am, she's my friend, and what if that freak comes back?", Kenji answered. "Well I have to go to school tommorow, check ya later", Eddie walked out of the room leaving Kenji there with his comatose companion. "I should say something, she may be able to hear me", Kenji thought to himself. "Uriko, can you hear me?", he asked, "Uriko?". Then at that moment Uriko's eyebrows moved into a pressured postion, next her head turned toward Kenji. "Can you hear me?". "MmmmHmmm", was her answer. "I guess you cant speak", he said, "It's ok, you need your rest, now rest up", he told her. The whole night he sat by her side.

"Wake up kid", a nurse poked at Kenji.

"Uh, what why?", Kenji argued, still mostly asleep.

"Well don't you have to go to school?", the nurse asked.

"Oh yeah, school!", Kenji got up and gathered his things, he then went into one of the restrooms and changed into the uniform he brought to Eddie's but never put on. After changing he headed off to school. The whole time, thoughts of Uriko dwelled on his mind. "I hope she'll be ok, wow I'm really worried... about... Uriko. Do I actually care about her, she's just my friend". As Kenji approached the school he slowed to a walk, then casually entered it. He walked down the hall until he came to his home room class. Before entering he listened in.

"Well can you tell us about yourself?", he heard his teacher's voice

The other person was unkown , "Well I was home schooled until now, I told my dad I wanted to go to a regular school".

A little eager to see what was going on, Kenji opened the door. Upon entering the class all eyes were on him. Directly in front of him, standing in front of the class, was another boy, about his age, with jet black hair, like his but parted in front and slightly out of order, his bangs hang down over his eyes, giving him a dark look.

"Oh, Kenji. This is Taku", his teacher told him.

Then the stranger extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you", Kenji shook it and met the boy eye to eye, something sent a chill through his spine, he didn't know what it was, but it was a strange feeling, something nostalgic. The two boys then sat down in their seats.

At lunch Kenji sat with Eddie and Yuri. "Hey, you going to eat your doughnut, Eddie", Yuri asked eagerly.

"Naw man, take it", Eddie said a bit annoyed.

With that Yuri swiped the doughnut. "Hey guys, what's the deal with the new guy?"

Eddie was the first to answer, "I don't know. I got a weird feeling from him."

"Me too", Kenji added. The boys continued to eat their lunch until Hina and Aria sat down at the table with them.

"OK Kenji, where's Uriko, I thought I got a bad feeling from you", Aria harassed Kenji.

"I'm getting a reeal good feeling from him", Hina said eroticly. Everyone looked at her strangley.

"Why don't you, take you horny little friend the hell away from us", Eddie ordered pointing his fork at the girls.

They instantly got up and left. Kenji then put his hand on his forehead.

"Yo dog, what's wrong?", Eddie asked a bit concerned. Kenji didn't look up, "I just feel like it's my fault Uriko got hurt yesterday", he answered.

"Listen man, I wouldn't worry so much, the doc said she'll be ok", Eddie stated while an apple slice with his fork.

"That's not the point, I should have been there. I should have given her a ride home", Kenji said with his head down.

"Hey if you were with her, you'd be in the hospital too", his friend said.

"Maybe I could have saved her", Kenji answered frustrated.

"Hey dog, that bastard had knives", Eddie declared "He would have shredded you"

"But, still", Kenji staggered over his words.

"Still what?" If you want to bitch about it, do it on your own time", Eddie barked.

Kenji got up and left the table. "I've got to find Uriko's attacker. And when I do, I'll kill him", Kenji thought as he walked down the halls of his school. "I've got to go see her, what if she's not well?". He could'nt help the thoughts that dwelled in his head. Kenji walked out of the door and headed straight to the hospital.


	4. CatNapped!

Chapter 4: Cat-Napped

Kenji pedaled faster and faster on his bike, the whole time only thinking about Uriko. "God, I hope she's ok...she's probably mad at me for letting her down...I dont have the right to be seeing her." Finally Kenji arrived at the hospital, he walked through the doors and down the halls, unsure of himself, but detirmined to do what it takes to make up for Uriko being attacked. Kenji approached a nurse working the desk. "I'm here to see"--."Nonomura?", the nurse interrupted Kenji. Kenji replied gladly, "Yes, ma'm". The nurse handed him a card, "Here's your pass, just keep it". Kenji took the pass from her, "thank you.

Kenji approached Uriko's room, and upon entering he was shocked. "She's not here?" To his left he saw the doctor, dead lying against the wall. "It must be HIM", Kenji thought to himself. In the midst of the madness a voice forced it's way over Kenji's thoughts. "BAKURYU!". Kenji jumped out of the window which was previously broken, and realizing that the voice came from the roof of the hospital, he ran up the wall, and arriving at the top, front flipped onto the building. Kenji then found his enemy, the new student. "Taku?", Kenji muttered a bit confused. "It's Takuryu... my brother", he replied. "Let Uriko go!", Kenji demanded. Takuryu looked at her, "I dont know, she could be fun...". Kenji gritted his teeth and his blood began to boil, "You hurt her, and I'll--". "You'll what?", The ninja interrupted him, "Kill me, what a joke". Kenji dashed toward his opponent, but even faster the ninja pulled out one of his knives and placed it nicely on Uriko's neck. "If you come any closer I'll cut her pretty little head off", Uriko began to cry, "Kenji, I'm scarred!". Her words hurt Kenji more than anything Takuryu could hit him with, "I should have been watching her", he thought to himself. "Don't worry kitten", Takuryu said somewhat sadisticly, "This will all be over as soon as your hero and I arrange a match". Kenji knew what the ninja wanted, "He must want to fight me", he thought, "as Bakuryu". Takuryu began side-stepping to the edge of the building, "Midnight tommorow, the roof the The Church", he gave Kenji the info, "oh, and dress up, I think you know what I mean", he then jumped off the building and vanished.

All of the sudden Eddie landed on the roof of the hospital. "Kenji, yo man, what just happened?". Eddie had heard the action with his ultra sensitive panther hearing. "He's got Uriko", Kenji with frustraitsion. "Who does?", his friend replied. "That ninja, the new kid at school, that knife throwing son-of-a-bitch Takuryu.", Kenji said as he punched the surface of the hospital in anger. "Well lets go get him", Eddie said, "Together we take him on". Kenji turned around and faced the sun, "No we cant, I have to. Tommorow. Midnight. By myself".

"Is this one of those honor things", Eddie asked slightly sarcastic

"This is one of those save your friends from being killed things", Kenji answered with just as much sarcasim.

"I think she's a little more than a friend", Eddie teased him.

"Why does it matter to YOU how I feel about HER", Kenji snaped back.

"Take it easy horse-fly, I didnt mean to offend you", his friend continued tease.

"I need to go get ready, I'll see you later", Kenji was about to jump off the building, then Eddie spoke up. "Good luck", he told his friend, "I hope you beat the bad guy and get the girl".

Kenji arrived back at his house, and to his luck Alice was there. Now he had to explain what happened to Uriko, to her sister. Both Yugo and Alice were watching him when he walked in. "Kenji, where's Uriko?", Alice asked appearently already worried. "She was kidnapped", he replied in regret.

"WHAT?", the girl shouted, "kidnapped, how could you let her be kidnapped?"

"For the past two days we've been followed by this ninja working for Busuzima", Kenji tried to explain it, "but appearently he wants a fight with me"

Alice started shouting and tring to hit Kenji, "You monster, how could you bring my sister into your problems, she has enough of her own."

Yugo stepped in and held Alice back, "How did it happen, she was in a hospital"

"He came in, killed the doctor, took Uriko and then told me to meet him tommorow at midnight, the roof of The Church", Kenji added a bit annoyed.

"Ok, tommorow we'll go up there and kick his ass then get Uriko back", Yugo told him.

Kenji disagreed, "No, I have to go. Alone. That's what he wants"

Alice walked toward the door, "I'm going to get my sister", Yugo grabed her by the arm and pulled her back, "You can't go, if he finds out he'll kill her", Yugo told her, "Kenji get some rest, your going to need it".

Kenji found it hard to sleep that night. Just knowing that Uriko was being held captive and theres nothing he can do about it. "She was his best friend", he thought, "When no one else would talk to me Uriko would". Kenji thought about all the times he and Uriko had, then he noticed something, "My pillow is wet", he felt his face, "my eyes are wet too, am I crying", he thought about the possibilities, "why, because Urkio?" He couldnt explain what he felt, he knew she was his friend but why was he crying, "is this what Eddie was talking about?".

"Bakuryu"..."My children"..."...Brother", the familiar voices of Tylon. This dream was indifferent to others. What did he mean when he said "brother", I dont have ANY family. It would be nice though...even if he's trying to kill you...as long as you have someone.

Kenji was awoken by the voices. Too many questions, he needed answers. He decided to get on the computer, he lent over and turned it on. Then getting out of the bed, he sat down in the chair. He decided he would get on the internet. Once on he realized he had an e-mail. "An email, from who?", Kenji moved the mouse over to the mailbox symbol then clicked. The email read.

:Email thinking about takin on that ninja guy meet me at the rock quarry real early. I got something for you.

:End of Email Message:

"The rock quarry", Kenji thought. He went to his closet and took out his Kato Ninja gear. "I cant belive I kept this stuff", he said. His arm and shingaurds, his yellow pants and shirt, even his infamous red scarf. Kenji took his books out of his book bag, and filled it with his Kato gi, the other stuff he put in his gym bag.

"Kenji you need a ride to school?", Yugo asked as Kenji was walking out the door.

"No, I want to walk today", He answered.

"Alright", Yugo added, "oh, and good luck."

"Thanks", Kenji said as he walked out the door.


	5. Training

Chapter Five:

Kenji made his way to the rock quarry. He was then greeted by Eddy. "Yo man, you came. I knew you would." Eddy said shaking his hand.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, "It's time to get serious".

Eddy looked up at the gloomy morning sky, "Six o' clock AM is a bad time to train, especially being that we only have 12 hours to do so"

"I have to warm up my ninja skills", Kenji said clenching his fist.

Eddy quickly looked at him, "Say what!"

Kenji got surprised, "I did'nt tell you?"

"What? That your a ninja? Hell no you did'nt tell me! Your just like him", Eddy said grabbing his head.

Kenji snapped at Eddy, "No! I'm not like him!"

Eddy backed up, "That's not what I meant..."

Kenji put his back to a tree, "It is my fault, he's after me. Uriko has nothing to do with this"

"What happened, why is he after you?", Eddy lent against the tree next to Kenji's

Kenji slid down the tree so that he was sitting on the ground, "I don't know where I came from. My real family is a mystory to me. I remember Yugo saving me from Busuzima a few years ago. After that Busuzima tried to get me back on his side...by brainwashing me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Busuzima? Dr. Busuzima? Three time **_Achievments in Science_** award winner?", Eddy looked surprised

Kenji was equally shocked, "No way, we can't be talking about the same Busuzima".

"How many _Busuzimas_ can there be, huh?", Eddy asked a little sarcastic.

"What did he win the award for?", Kenji asked curious about the mad doctor.

Eddy looked up, "Uh...one was genetics, and one was cloning, and...I forgot the other one. After that he kind of dissapeared"

Kenji thought, "Cloning. Shenlong. It _is_ the same Busuzima".

"So finish up what happened?", Eddy asked Kenji to continue his story.

"Well. I don't what I did before Yugo saved me, but Busuzima had it out for me. He brainwashed me, turning me into the assassin Bakuryu. I hurt too many innocent people, and thankfully the brainwashing wore off. We defeated Busuzima and his master, Shenlong. We thought it was all over, then all of this happened.", Kenji was still looking glum.

Eddy looked down at the rock quarry, "Do you think that the ninja who attacked Uriko was brainwashed too?"

Kenji stood up, "I don't know, maybe. It does'nt matter he's going to pay for what he did."

"You don't know him from anywhere?", Eddy asked

"I don't know, he called me brother. I don't think I have any real family, maybe he meant in the instance that we're both ninja brothers", Kenji looked down at the ground.

Eddy stood up as well, "I think we should start training, we only have so long".

"Your right", Kenji said. He then put on his gear and commenced to train.

Busuzima's Lab, somewhere in Osaka, Japan.

Busuzima and Takuryu were standing infront of Uriko who was chained to the floor. Busuzima looked at the ninja, "Do you think you can defeat him? Your father could'nt defeat him".

Uriko looked up when she heard this, "_So Kenji has fought this guy's father", _she thought.

"He shouldn't be a problem, he's out of training. He probably forgot all of his skills", Takuryu replied spinning a knife in his hand.

Busuzima sighed, "That was your father's mistake. He underestimated Bakuryu"

Takuryu narrowed his eyes, "I know the limit of his ability. He can't win, I have the battle all planned out", He threw one of the knives at a panel box on the wall. He missed.

Busuzima was walking toward the door, "I suggest you at least stretch. Because while you fool around, Bakuryu is practicing. He will be ready for you, I promise". Busuzima walked out.

Takuryu retrived his knife in the wall, and then walked back over to Uriko. "Do you think that Bakuryu even has a chance at beating me?"

"I don't know, but Kenji will save me.", Uriko said confident in Kenji.

Takuryu kneeled down so that they were face to face, "Oh, really. Then tell me kitten, when he realizes that he's not Kenji and becomes Bakuryu again, do you actually think he'll even care about you? Is'nt it true that he almost killed you once before?"

Uriko became frustrated, "He...He will save me!"

"No, kitten. He will become Bakuryu and join me. Just like before. It's just a matter of time", Takuryu said with a devious tone.

The Rock Quarry. Okinawa, Japan.

The hours passed and the time to fight was approaching. Kenji sat down, "I'm definitely ready, I feel like I could take on ten evil ninjas".

Eddy went to his bag "Don't get cocky. Oh I got something for ya". He pulled out an arm-guard, chain-mail vest, and a sword. "I got this stuff from a friend back home. This mail vest may block of soften the impact of some of the knives. And this arm-guard will block all of them. I tested it. I could'nt stab through it to save my life. Finally the ninja katana, I thought you could use it because Takuryu has knives and you were unarmed. But It's even better that your a ninja, so you know how to use it." Eddy handed Kenji all of the gear.

"Wow...Uh thanks. I'm sure it'll prove usefull", Kenji put the mail vest and arm-guard on. He finally slid the sword into the sheath on the arm-guard.

Eddy looked at him and grinned, "Yeah, now you look bad. That outift and those skills, It's like a movie".

Kenji looked at the night sky, "It's almost time". The two friends were silent for a while. They just stood there and looked at the moon and stars. "Eddy if you have the chance while I'm fighting, get Uriko to saftey."

"You don't think Takuryu will just keep his word?", Eddy asked looking at Kenji.

Kenji was still looking at the stars, "No. We're not heroes, we're ninjas. We don't have an honor code. Just get her to safety."

"You got it", Eddy replied.


	6. Midnight

Chapter Six: Midnight

Kenji and Eddy made their way to the Church. They had no idea what Takuryu could have up his sleeve. One thing was sure; his word could'nt be trusted. Upon arriving they found nothing. Takuryu was nowhere to be found. Kenji looked around franticly, "Eddy, can you smell him, can hear him?". Eddy searched the air for a sound, "Naw, man. That can't be. He's not here." Kenji turned around shocked, "What? Are you sure?". Eddy looked around again, "Oh yeah. He's not hear. I can hear your hearbeat and...oh shi-".

Eddy was knocked to the side, by Takuryu. Kenji gritted his teeth and got his stance, "How did you do that?".

Takuryu looked up boastfully, "Oh, me. Unlike you I can teleport from nowhere. A world that mirrors this one."

Kenji grinned, "That's not going to help you...at all."

His enemy took stance as well, "You sound confident. Two brothers fight. It's a trite cliche.". Takuryu was the first to attack. He struck a lightning fast kick to the head. Which Kenji easily blocked. Now Takuryu was open. Kenji dealt an uppercut to the stomach that connected perfectly. Takuryu instantly staggered back, "Nice. I was'nt expecting a challenge." Takuryu charged at Kenji. "This could be fun!". He slid under Kenji and once behind him, he commenced to chuck knives at his opponents back. Kenji with an elevated combat sense, did his best to dodge, "Ahh!.". Two of the knive connected and were now lodged in Kenji's back. He reached back and pulled them out, "Back-stabber", Kenji grinned. Takuryu laughed, "Comic relief?".

Eddy regained his composure and searched around for Uriko. He knew he had to avoid Takuryu and Kenji who were fighting in the Church courtyard. "Damn man, where is she?". Eddy heard a slight sound comming from the roof of the Church. "That's her", he thought to himself. Eddy leaped up to the top to find Uriko watching the fight from behind the bricking of the building. Appearently, there was nothing wrong with her, "What the hell? Your OK!". Uriko looked up, "Oh, hi Eddy. Yeah I'm fine". Eddy's jaw dropped, "What! You were in the hospital". Uriko put her index finger on her chin, "Well. I know it's weird, but Takuryu made Busuzima heal my wounds. He has alot of hi-tech equipment". Eddy thought for a second to himself, "Why would he do that? This has to be a trap. I gotta tell Kenji. No you can't, he's fighting. Damn". Uriko went back to watching the fight. Eddy kneeled down, "OK, it's time to go!". Uriko shook her head, "No, I have to watch the fight. What if Kenji get's hurt?". Eddy rolled his eyes, "Hey girl, when the ninjas get tough, the cats get going. Now that's us let's go!". Uriko refused, "No, I'm staying". Eddy clenched his head, "Kenji told me to get you to safety". Uriko was looking at the fight, "I'm safe here". Eddy sat down, giving up , "Fine".

The ninjas were heavily emersed in the battle. Takuryu dashed at Kenji with knives. Kenji did a spin-flip and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. "Looks like your losing your grace", Kenji harrassed Takuryu. "You have no idea. I will win this fight. I've only begun to fight!". Takuryu threw knives with lightening speed. Kenji caught two in each hand and dodged the rest, "Your getting frustrated". Takuryu gritted his teeth, "Like hell I am! I'll kill you! Then I'll kill the girl! I'll kill all of your friends, everyone you know! All you'll have left is your family, you left father and I. For that you'll pay". Kenji objected, "I don't know what your talking about. You don't get it, I have no memories!". Takuryu charged at Kenji, only to take a blow to the head.

Kenji took out the sword and grabbed Takuryu by his shirt, "You threatened to kill my friends. You tried to kill Uriko, you hurt her. The only one around here killing anyone is me". Kenji put the tip of the sword to Takuryu's throat. The ninja saw that he had been defeated, "Bakuryu! No! How can you kill me, I'm all you have left! We're the same! Exact! Right down to our DNA! The same blood courses through our veins! We are the honored brothers. Created for destruction. We were meant to kill. That's why he made us. Our father was one of the greatest fighters ever and we carry his DNA. Brother, we're the Stealth Assassins". Kenji narrowed his eyes, fully prepared to kill his so called _brother_. "You expect me to belive you?", he clinched the handle of the blade. A voice shouted out from above, "Nooooooo!". Uriko jumped down to where the brothers were. "Kenji, if you kill him you'll be denying yourself any information about your past, your family. He's your family". Uriko with her tender heart did not want to see another killed. "Uriko, he's with Busuzima", Kenji protested.Uriko grabbed Kenji's arm, "People can change". Takuryu looked up, "You were too, until you betrayed us". Kenji became impatient, "He brainwashed me. He made me take other's lives against my own will". Takuryu looked confused. He looked at the ground, "But...he told me that you-". Kenji snapped, "He lied! Busuzima is the lowest of the low. He does'nt care about you, he's using you to get me!". Takuryu hung his head in shame, "My life's been a lie?". Takuryu grabbed the sword and put it to his heart, "Kill me!". Kenji snatched it away, "Your not the enemy, Busuzima is". Takuryu stood up, "One minuet you promise me death and the next you won't let me have it?". Kenji dropped the sword, "I'm not going to kill for anyone else any longer. That's what he wants me to do. Busuzima wants me to kill you. Then I would be the successful expiriment. I'm the only one who has control of me, not some mad scientist". Kenji walked off into the woods.

Dawn was approaching. Uriko searched everywhere for Kenji. In the forest she found his scarf, "Kenji...". She ran through the forest until, finally she reached a grassy cliff. There she found Kenji sitting, watching the sunrise. "Kenji? You Ok?", Uriko asked trying not to pry. Kenji spoke still looking at hte sunrise, "I've got to find my home". Kenji stood up and put his arms around Uriko, holding her closely. They stood there in silence amoung the sunrise.

"Kenji...", Uriko did'nt want the moment to end

Kenji sighed, "Sorry. It's ok, I'll be back

"I'll be waiting", Uriko said smiling

Kenji pulled her as close as he could and put his lips upon hers. The moment ended all too soon. Kenji turned his back and walked back into the forest. He was now gone, but Uriko knew she would see him again. She would be waiting for him.

Next: Bloody Roar 3, The Fallen Angel


End file.
